Under the Bridge
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "E de quem você está se escondendo? Não há vida para viver como se estivesse em fuga. Eu já pedi demais pra você? A única coisa que eu quero é seu amor." - Songfic. (Avery/Nelson)


**Baseado em um trecho de "Under the Bridge" de Adele.**

 **Obrigada flower por me apresentar a canção! Isso é pra você - como sempre! :)**

* * *

\- Agora, você precisa colocar só mais um pouquinho de pimenta... - Avery joga na panela uma pitada do pó vermelho - Ótimo.

\- Tem certeza de que não é pimenta demais? - Nelson franze o cenho, preocupado.

\- Não. - Avery sorri e mergulha a colher no líquido borbulhante. Ela prova uma gota na palma da mão. - Essa é a pimenta mais suave do mundo, e é por isso que gosto tanto dela. Se você acidentalmente colocar demais, não fará tanta diferença. Seu jantar estará seguro. - ela pisca para ele, os olhos brilhantes de satisfação.

A determinação de Nelson vacila nesse momento. Talvez não fosse a melhor hora para trazer aquele assunto à tona. Quem sabe em uma ocasião mais séria, mais tediosa, onde a possibilidade de arruinar o sorriso perfeito de Avery não lhe doesse.

Mas por outro lado, ele sabe que não pode mais postergar. Ao menos agora ela estaria tranquila, sem nenhum estresse remanescente de outra coisa para influenciar em sua reação, sem a possibilidade de o telefone tocar a qualquer momento e interrompê-los.

\- Certo. O molho está pronto. Agora só precisamos cozinhar o macarrão, o que não há absolutamente nenhum mistério, por isso deixei essa parte para você e... Nelson?

A voz de Avery o desperta do turbilhão de pensamentos, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

\- Me desculpe, eu estava distraído. O que você disse mesmo?

Ela estreita os olhos e desliga o fogo da panela de água quente.

\- Se está distraído é por alguma coisa. Algum código novo que você está escrevendo para colocar fogo na TV? - seu tom tem uma fingida reprovação.

Ele nega com a cabeça. Vê-la brincar daquele jeito torna difícil acreditar que ela reagirá tão mal. Talvez fosse um bom presságio. Talvez ele devesse seguir em frente.

Assim, Nelson respira fundo.

\- Não. - ele responde tardiamente à pergunta dela - É uma coisa mais séria. Uma coisa sobre nós dois.

Avery fixa os olhos em seu rosto, dando-lhe pela primeira vez cem por cento de sua atenção. Nelson pode notar que seu espírito brincalhão se foi, transformando-se em uma postura tensa e preocupada.

\- Sobre nós? Eu poderia saber do que se trata?

\- É algo que já falamos antes, algo sobre o qual temos um acordo. Mas eu estive pensando e, bem, tantas coisas mudaram, e eu acho que talvez devêssemos reconsiderar.

\- Sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Nelson.

Ele assente, mais confiante ao ouvir isso dela.

\- Okay. Preste atenção nisso tudo. - ele gesticula à sua volta - É sexta feira à noite e estamos juntos, fazendo o jantar. Nós passamos mais tempo juntos que separados. Minha casa, sua casa... Esses conceitos estão misturados. Metade das suas coisas está em meu apartamento. Metade das minhas coisas está aqui. O que construímos aqui é muito, muito sólido.

\- Sim. - Avery sorri - Eu sei. E eu sou muito feliz por isso.

\- É exatamente disso que se trata. Se já estamos tão longe, se já é algo tão tão forte, creio que é hora de assumirmos isso perante os outros.

O sorriso de Avery se desfaz no mesmo instante.

\- Nelson...

\- Eu sei! Eu sei que nós já conversamos, eu entendo tudo o que você pensa, mas Avery... Creio que é hora de encararmos alguns riscos. Não precisamos dizer ao mundo todo ou publicar nos jornais, mas é razoável que ao menos a equipe saiba. Não podemos esconder nossa relação para sempre como se fosse... um crime.

\- Não é assim que eu vejo isso, e você sabe. Você sabe das implicações.

\- Sim, eu sei. - ele revira os olhos - As regras do FBI.

\- Você diz como se fosse algo banal! - ela altera o tom de voz pela primeira vez - Nelson... Eu creio que você não entende de fato o que isso significa. Se a Assuntos Internos descobrir será o fim. Para nós dois. Eu serei demitida, o que é horrível, mas você? Você irá para a cadeia, o que é muito pior! Pode me culpar por querer nos proteger?

\- Tem certeza de que é mesmo disso que se trata? - ele pergunta, amargo.

Avery faz uma cara confusa.

\- Me desculpe?

Um momento eterno de silêncio se passa.

\- Você é a chefe da divisão, e eu sou um hacker cumprindo pena. Você é uma agente federal, e eu sou, de certa forma, um criminoso. Posso entender se te causa vergonha ser vista comigo.

Avery arqueja. Seu rosto assume um tom de vermelho vivo e seus olhos se arregalam. Ela abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra sai.

Nelson se dá conta no mesmo instante da catástrofe que acabara de causar, mas incrivelmente não está arrependido. Ele apenas se sente zangado e magoado. Talvez por suas expectativas positivas terem sido frustradas tão rápido, mas no fundo ele sabe que aquilo é somente a ponta do iceberg, apenas a externalização de um ressentimento criado dia após dia durante meses.

\- Já chega. - ela finalmente responde, a voz calma e baixa. Ele conhecia Avery o suficiente para saber o que aquele tom específico significava: fúria. - Isso é suficiente.

Uma parte dele sofre pela dor dela. Uma parte quer voltar no tempo e desistir da infeliz ideia de tocar nesse assunto. Uma parte quer pedir desculpas, dizer que foi a coisa mais estúpida que ele já disse e puxá-la para seus braços.

Mas sua própria dor é suficiente para impedí-lo de fazer isso. Sua mágoa é surpreendentemente tão grande quanto a dela.

\- Okay. - a voz de Nelson é robótica, sem emoção - Eu já estou indo embora.

Ele pega seu casaco do sofá e olha ao redor por um momento. A panela desligada sobre o fogão, o jantar esquecido assim como a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa. Avery congelada em seu lugar com as mãos apoiadas no balcão.

Ele sente lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, mas usa toda a sua força e as reprime. Então apenas vira as coisas e vai embora.

* * *

Avery se reclina sobre a poltrona do avião, os olhos voltados para a janela.

Tudo o que ela vê são as nuvens brancas flutuantes, que por sua vez não lhe inspiram nenhuma resposta. Ela suspira pela centésima vez nos últimos 30 minutos, como se não pudesse obter ar suficiente para oxigenar seus pensamentos.

O caso havia durado um tempo relativamente curto, mas ela sentira como se fosse o mais longo de sua vida. Por ironia, aquela fora uma das raras vezes em que Nelson precisou viajar com a equipe, o que não tornou as coisas mais fáceis. Ele havia estado ao seu lado o tempo todo, havia dialogado com ela incontáveis vezes sobre códigos, senhas e vírus, mas não olhou em seus olhos nenhuma vez. Também não fez nenhum de seus comentários maliciosos que sempre a faziam corar, nem lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos que aliviavam qualquer aflição.

A cada nova pista que encontravam, quanto mais próxima a equipe estava do desfecho ela só desejava que o tempo passasse mais rápido para que pudesse voltar para casa. Ela queria desesperadamente estar sozinha com ele, dizer que não suportava mais aquela frieza e pedir _por favor_ para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Os dias em que brigavam eram sempre os piores de sua vida, mas dessa vez era como se ela não pudesse respirar.

Era impossível esquecer seu olhar naquela noite. A expressão de dor e de mágoa, as lágrimas que ele havia contido por orgulho. Ouví-lo dizer que ela se envergonhava dele havia doído como o inferno. É claro que no momento a fúria a havia dominado, mas minutos depois a dor era tudo o que ela podia processar. Ela nunca imaginara que suas ações o levariam a pensar tamanho absurdo.

Eles não haviam se falado no fim de semana. Nenhum telefonema, nenhuma mensagem, nada. Agora, de onde está, ela pode vê-lo duas fileiras à frente. Ele está usando seu headphone vermelho, como sempre, e sua cabeça está tombada de lado, levando-a a imaginar que está dormindo. Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Ela queria o que ele queria. Mais do que tudo ela desejava sorrir para ele em público, segurar sua mão, poder abraçá-lo e ser abraçada quando precisassem de conforto. Manter seu relacionamento às escondidas sempre havia sido uma questão de protegê-los, para que pudessem estar juntos sem que as consequências daquilo os atingissem. Nunca fora por conforto, mas por sobrevivência. Ela já não podia imaginar sua vida sem Nelson, e não suportaria vê-lo ir para a prisão.

\- Você está muito quieta. - Elijah senta-se ao seu lado, acomodando uma pequena mala em seu colo - Normalmente, a essa hora, você estaria tagarelando sobre o caso. Está tudo bem?

Avery sorri fracamente para ele, encontrando alguma força na presença do amigo. Sua vontade é a de mandar tudo para o inferno e contar a ele, pedir sua opinião sincera, desafogar seu coração aflito.

Ela respira fundo - pela centésima primeira vez - e o encara.

\- Não. - ela se mexe na poltrona, voltando-se para ele - Definitivamente não. Ouça, Elijah. Vamos supor que você precisa tomar uma decisão e tem duas opções. Uma delas é a que você deseja com toda a sua alma, mas é perigoso para alguém que você ama. A outra é a mais segura, mas magoa essa mesma pessoa. O que você faria?

Elijah tem uma cara de espanto, provavelmente imaginando que tipo de escolha era aquela. Ela se pergunta se ele desconfiaria que se tratava de um relacionamento romântico. Ao menos ela está certa que jamais passaria por sua cabeça que aquilo era sobre Nelson.

\- Wow. Isso é muito complicado. Bem, o que eu faria? Não sei. Mas se quer saber o que você deve fazer... Creio que deve tomar a decisão cujas consequências você pode lidar. Aquela com a qual você pode conviver.

Avery responde com um fraco aceno de cabeça, e então volta os olhos para a janela onde continua encarando as nuvens até adormecer.

* * *

Quando o avião finalmente pousa em DC, Avery já tem sua decisão. No momento em que o desembarque é anunciado nos alto falantes, ela sabe exatamente com o que pode ou não conviver.

Ela pega sua bagagem e acompanha a equipe enquanto descem. Primeiro Elijah, depois Raven, então Krumitz, DB, e por último Nelson. Quando ele começa a descer, ela vai logo atrás dele.

Assim que estão fora do avião, Avery sabe que não pode perder mais tempo. Ela o alcança e toca seu braço.

\- Nelson!

Ele vira-se, e ela se esforça para ler sua expressão. O que ela encontra é uma grande mistura de emoções diferentes: surpresa, alívio, tensão, medo, ansiedade.

Amor.

\- Avery. - ele responde, a voz baixa e hesitante.

\- Eu sinto muito. - os dois dizem simultaneamente, como se tivessem ensaiado. Eles param por um instante, aparentemente sem palavras, mas é Nelson quem primeiro encontra coragem.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu fui um completo idiota. As coisas que eu te disse... Não tem lógica nem justificativa. Eu só queria poder voltar no tempo e apagar cada palavra estúpida e...

\- Não. - ela o interrompe, sacudindo ligeiramente a cabeça - Você tinha razão. Quer dizer... Ao menos em partes. Você estava certo sobre nós, sobre assumirmos os riscos. Em um relacionamento não existe meio-termo. É tudo ou nada, e eu quero tudo.

\- Eu não sei. Avery... Eu acho que eu nunca entendi de verdade, mas isso mudou. Ter passados dois dias inteiros longe de você foi quase insuportável, e agora sei por que você quer tanto proteger o que temos.

\- Nós ainda vamos nos proteger, mas das pessoas certas. E tenho certeza de que nossos amigos podem ajudar. - ela pisca para ele e depois fica séria - Nelson, eu nunca sentiria vergonha de você. É o exato oposto. Eu tenho muito orgulho de quem você é, de como você mudou e amadureceu e sempre busca melhorar ainda mais. Eu me orgulho muito de poder chamá-lo de meu namorado.

Nelson abre um sorriso tímido, mas o brilho em seus olhos diz mais do que qualquer coisa.

\- Eu sei. Como eu disse antes, eu fui um estúpido. Eu te amo Avery, e eu odeio quando brigamos.

\- O lado bom é quando fazemos as pazes.

Então, sem que ele esteja esperando ou possa reagir, ela segura seu rosto e pressiona seus lábios juntos, com febre, com loucura, com desespero. Ele está assustado a princípio, afinal, eles estão em uma pista de decolagem rodeados pela equipe, mas não consegue não responder. A intensidade do beijo, a forma como sua língua pressiona a dele o leva a ter pensamentos inapropriados para o momento. E para o lugar.

\- Avery... A equipe... Eles viram isso, você sabe?

\- Eu sei.

\- Mas...

\- Será um choque para eles, sem dúvida, mas irão sobreviver.

Os dois sorriem e caminham lado

a lado, pela primeira vez sem tentar esconder ou disfarçar qualquer coisa.

Muitos metros atrás, Raven sorri triunfante.

\- Elijah, Krummy, DB. Paguem.

Krumitz balança a cabeça, Elijah suspira e DB apenas continua observando o casal à distância.

\- Me lembre de nunca mais apostar contra você. - Elijah reclama e passa uma nota de cem dólares à Raven. DB e Krumitz fazem o mesmo.

\- Menos de um dia. - exclama Krumitz, os olhos incrédulos por trás dos óculos - Eu podia jurar que só estariam agindo normal amanhã. Inacreditável.

\- Isso foi um pouco mais que agir normal. - Elijah conclui. - Fizemos uma aposta sobre quanto tempo levariam para fazer as pazes e agora eles se beijam na nossa frente.

Raven nega com a cabeça.

\- Será que eles realmente acham que a gente ainda não sabe? Quer dizer... eles são tão óbvios!

\- Bem... Os dois nem mesmo se olham quando estamos perto, como se isso adiantasse de algo. - Krumitz revira os olhos - Mas não penso que fariam um esforço tão grande se não achassem.

\- Seja o que for, isso acaba de mudar. - DB vira-se para encará-los pela primeira vez - Ao que parece agora eles desistiram de esconder. Ao menos de nós.

Raven encolhe os ombros.

\- Já não era sem tempo. - ela olha para os outros - Quanto tempo até Nelson nos dizer algo sobre isso?

\- Ah não. - Elijah sacode a cabeça em negação - Chega de apostas.

\- Amanhã. - Krumitz responde - Antes do almoço. Ele não vai aguentar muito tempo.

\- Depois do almoço. - Raven exclama - Mais precisamente no final da tarde. Ele vai sofrer um dia inteiro pensando se deve ou não nos dizer. Valendo cem dólares.

\- Feito! - os dois apertam as mãos.

Elijah olha para DB.

\- As coisas acabam de ficar interessantes.

DB apenas assente com a cabeça.

\- Sem sombra de dúvidas.

 **Fim.**


End file.
